His Rogue
by shana1
Summary: This is my first X-Men fic so lemme have it. Tell me if I should keep writing or eat a bullet, just gimme feedback! This is a Logan Rogue piece. What if the same people who experimented on Logan got a hold of Rogue?


  
His Rogue

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, everything else is fox, marvel, whatever.  
Spoilers: The movie a little.  
Rating: PG-13(violence and language, just a little)  
Summary: Rogue and a young student are taken by some goverment agence who have been doing illegal testing on mutants...  
Author: Shana Petree  
Feedback: Please! (p.shana@gurlmail.com)

  
**********************************************  
This is my first posted X-Men story, so seed me a line and tell me what I did wrong! :)  
**********************************************

His Rogue

  
Rogue lay motionless on the floor, her gaze as steady as the tears down her face. She looked to the face of the person next to her, a former student of the Xavier school. She was deceased now. The girls name was Tasha and she was only thirteen. 

She used to have the ability of making herself transparent, which was good for hiding. Now she was dead. Rogue looked at the wrist that was tied to hers and the blood from the rope. She'd tried to pull away, but they were both tied down and couldn't break apart. She'd rubbed her wrists raw long after Tasha was dead, but now she felt a numb ache that she didn't even want to identify. The girl had been so happy and full of life, and tiny. Her only weapon her ability to hide.

She and Tasha had gone to the movies, since Rogue was nearly twenty one she was allowed to take the younger kids out, but they would always have to be back by nine. She didn't even know what day it was. And now she was alone.

She remembered who had her though, she'd known before she'd recovered from the drug they gave her. There was a secret facility in town where goverment officials were doing illegal testing on mutants, but their lawyers were good and the case was falling in court. It is constitutionally correct that mutants are not protected under its law. And most judges could care less about mutants either way. Jean Grey was an active voice of protest in this fight.

She prayed that no other mutant, friend or enemy, ever had to go through this. She'd been stuck with tons of needles, starved, and left tied to her only connection to friends to drain her life away. When they take you from the room you can't see much but she'd seen dead mutants and one's that looked like they'd be better off that way. 

She'd even seen them doing more adamantium testing on some, but none had survived so far. She clenched her eyes shut, Logan entering her mind. God, what he went through.

She was weak and ached everywhere, and wished desperately to feel Tasha's cold hand move, or her eyes to open. Why had they done this? What did they want? She shut her eyes and sighed. She had something that these guys couldn't handle. She had a team who together held the power to blast a mountain to bits, cause a hurricane, and lift buildings with no hands while at the same time talking to someone on the other side of town. Not to mention a dozen pointed claws attatched to her very short fused Wolverine.

But would they come? She didn't want them to see her like this.

Dozens of thoughts ran through her head, them not finding her, not looking for her until it was too late. They were her friends and they would never abandon her. For now she just had to hold on tight, and concentrate on living one more day.  
*****  
Jean jumped to her feet as the professor entered the room, his eyes downcast and his mouth turned down. He'd just returned from Cerebro, and the team sat in the ready room, waiting quietly.

"Rogue?" She asked as he sighed.

"She's alright for now, I can't trace her location, but I feel her life force strongly." He paused and shook his head. "Natasha has been gone for quite some time, I'm afraid." He watched as Cyclops and Storm both sank lower in their chairs. Storm covered her eyes and Cyclops rested his clenched jaw on his finger tips.

"Is it the lab, the testing that the goverments doing? I just know those political bastards are behind this." Jean seethed between her teeth. Scott grabbed her hand which rested on his shoulder and squeezed. She sighed and sat back down. "What are we going to do, they're killing them." It was more of a whispered plea.

"Theres no question, no one else could be behind this." He said as Storm uncovered her eyes.

"We should have been searching for them yesterday." She said, guilt heavy in her voice.

"Well what are you waiting for then?" A voice said from across the room. Cyclops and Storm turned as the professor and Jean shared a look.

"Logan, I'm glad you are back." Storm said, a grateful feeling knowing he was there to help now.

"I took the liberty of notifying Logan of the girls disappearance yesterday, I did not tell him the extent of the problem." He said as Logan neared them and placed his leather jacket on the round table they all sat at.

"What's the plan?" He asked as he turned to the professor with an impatient look on his face.

He'd been gone for two weeks now, Sabretooth had attacked Rogue and Storm so he'd tracked him down. He had joined the teaching staff after five months in Canada, finding nearly nothing. He and Rogue stayed close and within a year and a half they'd become an item. Since she'd absorbed all of his life force once, he was now imune to her powers. But that was a very long story. They'd been together ever since, even though Scott severly disliked it.

"Right now, I'd say the plan is find the bad guy," Scott said while he stood, "and kick some ass." Logan narrowed his eyes and looked at the surrounding X-Men and grabbed his jacket.

"I like that plan."  
*****  
"Well goodmorning 57J9." A voice filled Rogue's room and she opened her eyes, a painful headache pleaguing her. "I trust you and your friend slept well." He said as she tried to focus on him. He was a tall grey blob, her eyes ached so much she didn't care though.

"What do ya wont..." Her voice was scratchy and quiet. Her wrist was cut free. She felt her body being pulled to it's feet and dragged. Her legs trailing behind her she was pulled down a long hallway. 

"It's quite simple, really. We want you to show us what your made of." He said as she weakly struggled against the arms that held her. "And I'm told you have adopted some healing abilities from another mutant you drained, which is good news. Too bad we couldn't have an offspring from that match, that would most definitely help our cause." He added the last as if he were making small talk. "Oh well. Ah, here we are." 

Rogue blinked and saw that they were in a large room with tanks and tables with other mutants on them. She struggled as she was straped to a table and gritted her teeth as her sore wrist was clasped down once more.

"We like healers, the others tend to not last as long." He said as he approached her with a long needle and a tray with other utensiles. He injected the needle into her chest as she gasped, it went deeper and deeper until it reached her heart. She let out a pained whimper, the long needle deep into her flesh, then it was pulled out.

She paused and then began to pull away and an odd defense mechanism kicked in, one she hadn't known until now. The men around her looked at her with wonder and then wrote on tablets and notepads. They made comments like 'oh fascinating,' or ' hummm, interesting' like she was some kind of picaso.

She tilted her head up slightly and looked down at herself, she gasped. Her body was invisible except for her veins which had a bright green glow to them. That couldn't be healthy. As soon as she thought it, she was visible again. 

"So, I'm guessing it's only temporary. Which means you guys can take her to the grafting tanks if you want, we've got two more we wanted to test on more than her." The man to her right said. 

"Sure, I have high hopes that this one will make it. The mutant she absorbed was operated on by my team from Canada." She looked to the man, fury in her eyes. You did those terrible things to Logan. 

"Don't you want to bring him in?" Came a reply.

"No, he's a lost cause. Believe me, he's uncontrolable." She smiled slightly and thought of what a hard time he must've given these white coats. Logan, if only you were here...

"Your not men, your butcherers!" She spat at them, holding back her fear.

"Take her over and get some strips on her legs and arms, we'll see how she takes it." The voice ignored her insult. She was being moved once more, and was breathing ragidly. No! I can't let them do this! As they transferred her to a different table she was momentarily freed. With all her remaining strength she reached up and grabbed the nearest doctor by the neck and squeezed. She felt the rush and flow of life, energy, and memory.

"Get her off!" Someone shouted as gloved hands began to pry at her. She held fast, not willing to lose so easily. When she could hold no longer she let them pull her away, the man she'd drained fell limply to the ground. "Get him to a hospital." 

"Stupid mutant." She heard in her ear. Then she heard an electric hum and suddenly bright white hot pain flashed through her body as she was stabbed with some kind of electric charge. She screamed and her body spasmed, hands clenched tightly. Then the current stopped and she fell silent.  
*****   
Jean and Storm sat outside a large mansion, looking up to the balcony. Jean's arms were crossed over her chest and she shook her head.

"Are you sure he knows where it is?" Storm asked as Jean turned to her soft spoken friend.

"He's the leader of their whole debate, and he used to be CIA. There's not a question in my mind." She said as Storm nodded. Jean raised her arms and her body floated to the high railing of the balcony, when she was up there she waved for Storm to follow.

"Storm." Jean said shortly grabbing hold of the railing and holding herself steady, nodding to the dark mutant. Storm smiled slightly and nodded, eyes white.

Winds tore at the house suddenly, the doors in front of the two women flinging open and windows busted all around them in a thundering clash. A dog barked and a scream was heard. The winds stopped and Jean let out a long breath.

"Nice job."

"I felt it was neccesary to make an intimidating entrance." Storm smirked as she followed a grinning Jean into the house.

Senator Meyer sat terrified in his bedroom, against a locked door. His house had just been turned upside down in a matter of minutes. Something was out there, and it didn't take a genius to know it was a mutant. Dirty scum... The door suddenly opened. He screeched and dove behind the bed.

Jean strode in and looked in amusment at the figure cowering on the floor, his feet poking out from behind the bed.

"Senator Meyer?" She asked in a deadly tone. "We've come to have a friendly little chat." With a flick of her wrist he was tossed from the floor to the air, like a rag doll. He was suspended in mid-air, eyes wide and about ready to cry.

"Please don't hurt me...." Jean rolled her eyes.

"Where are the testing labs?" She asked as he suddenly stiffened, if he told them he would be dead anyway. His own agents would be less merciful then these two. He looked hard at the two black-clad women and firmly shook his head.

"I, I can't really say...that to you. I'd be killed!" He added quickly. Jean pouted nodded in mock pity.

He was then hung upside down, Storm neared him. Her white eyes glaring.

"My friend here, has a thing for electricity." Jean said as thunder clashed outside and lightning ignited the sky. "If you don't tell us willingly, you'll be forced to do so." Storm raised her arms and thunder boomed, suddenly electrical bolts surrounded her and flowed through her hands. She was just about to direct the bolt to him when the short man held his hands to his face.

"Ok!" Storm stopped, and in one tenth of a second the thunder, lightening and bolts were gone. Her doe-like eyes peering over her shoulder to Jean.

"I'll tell you just don't kill me...please..." He continued as Jean smiled crossing her arms over she chest.  
*****  
Wolverine and Cyclops stood by the blackbird, casually watching the light show Storm was putting on from the road, a half mile away.

"She's good at what she does." Logan said as the dramatic show continued. Scott nodded.

"Yep." 

They waited a few minutes and then they saw that the show was done, clouds rolling away. Not long after that two figures came into view. Jean was surrounded by an erie pink glow and winds swirled around Storm, her white eyes unblinking.

"He spill?" Logan asked, urgency in his voice.

Storm nodded, Jean landing next to her softly. Jean smiled and held up a small folded piece of paper.

"Not only did he spill, he was a kind enough to draw out a map." She handed it to Scott with an arched eyebrow.

"I really love you guys." He said as he turned to enter the blackbird.  
*****  
Rogue jerked awake, pain shooting from her head down her spine in white hot bolts. She realized that she couldn't move, and that half her clothing was now gone. Her sleeves had been torn off and her jeans had been cut off to several inches above her knee. There were also odd markings on her hands, forearms, and her legs. Small black marks, like some kind of blueprint.

/White hot pain... That was the only feeling identifiable. Water everywhere and glass. Men laughed outside of the clear prison and handed glasses of champainge around the room./

The memory had flashed through her mind in only seconds, but it was enough to relive the pain and the memory of this procedure done in the past. But not to her, no the memories were not her own. The pain and memories belonged to her beloved Logan. She hated that he'd had to go through it, but admitted that he was the only living being tough enough to live through it and then shrug and move on. It bothered him at times, not knowing much of his past. But most of the time he embraced the present, knowing that it was all that mattered.

Men were standing on either side of her, one had a needle, which she gazed at fearfully. And the other had a container of some kind that he held with thick gloves and looked in with thick goggles. She began to squirm, knowing that whatever the substance in that vat was, it was dangerous, and they were going to do something to her with it. She violently kicked, the table she was on jerked. The man with the odd vat sighed annoyingly and looked over her head, she presumed at a person though she could not see them.

A blindfold was then placed over her eyes and she flinched.

"Leave me alone! Ah'm not some animal you can just poison, Ah'm a person!" Suddenly a mask was placed over her face. She held her breath, not knowing what it was for.

"Breathe, it's oxygen." A faceless voice said as she slowly let the need to breathe overtake her senses and inhaled deeply. Pure, cool oxygen met her burning lungs and she took a few deep breaths. Logan's memories asulted her and she felt a dreadful sense of deja vu. This had all happened before, not to her, but all the same. She gritted her teeth suddenly and gasped at the same time.

She'd expected it. A very cold substance was being placed on her skin, first her legs then her arms. Adamentium. She cried out at the extreme cold of it, making her skin freeze. It was bonded to her skin through the cold and it made her feel sufocated. Then she was being moved, after her limbs were all but frozen. She felt a prick in her arm, wincing at the sharp pain that the injected liquid made. She tensed her muscles as she was lowered into a tank of cold liquid and yelped, thrashing weakly. Tiny pin pricks in her arms and legs. Her mind registered a groggy feeling, like she was half drunk. She knew she was drugged, the whole time she'd been here she'd had nothing but needles and pain.

Suddenly eveything stopped. Her mind blacking out as she heard blowtorches hissing. For what seemed like hours she felt nothing, simply numb, then her body slowly started to wake a heavy cold feeling all around her.

She was completely emersed, and felt her hands sink to her sides as she realized they were mobile, but still bound to wires that hooked into her arms, she looked at her legs and saw the same. She pulled the blindfold off and looked around her, her breath making weezing sounds in the mask. It felt odd, seeing under water and breathing air, she placed her hand against the tank and looked to the outside where a figure was standing, staring at her.

She looked at the blurry person with pleading eyes then weakly thudded her hand against the wall of glass. She was angry. Angry at them for not liking mutants. Angry at herself for not being able to protect Tasha. Angry at the helplessness she felt, and at the man in front of her. Because suddenly she knew who it was and her eyes went wide. 

"She'll make it." Magneto said as he turned to the men at the controls, who had a doubtful look on his face.

"The only one's who did were over twice her size." The doctor said as he crossed his arms. "But you've done your part." He said as Magneto held up his bound wrists.

"I'd be too old for your experiments anyway." He said as he was released and escorted to the door.

"But you will be directed back to your plastic prison, which isn't much better." The man in the white coat replied. Magneto simply smiled, a knowing smile that the other man only shrugged at. 

"We will see." He said as he left the room, a small paperclip hidden in his palm.

"Ok, let's begin." The doctor flipped a switch and a light in the tank light up.

Rogue jerked as light blinded her eyes as she watched Magneto leave. Suddenly bubbles began to surround her and she thrashed violently. She focused for the first time, on the metal bands around her arms, and legs and tears mixed with her liquid tomb. 

"No!! Please!" She shouted into her mask, the muffled words barely reaching outside the tank.

"Phase one." Another switch moved.

Suddenly it was like lazers were burning her skin. She screamed. It was like the metal on her skin was melting and slowly contracting. Bubbles sang from her air mask as she screamed, and fought weakly. 

"Phase two." The voice said as the final switch was flipped.

Rogue heard a high pitched screech as blood began to filter into the water around her. The metal was cutting into her, constricting to her bones. She could barely move now, pain blocking any coherant thought.

"She's gonna bleed to death, just like the others." A doubtful voice said as another agreed. This subject wasn't holding up too well. 

"I don't know, she absorbed the healing abilities of the wild one we had up in Canada. He held up just fine." The doctor took his glasses off, smiling. "Pissed him off though."

Pain. Tearing pain that tore her to the core was eating away at her. She felt weak and was beginning to lose conciousness. Better to be unconcious than feel this, she thought as she felt her body convulse randomly. She went in and out of transparency, Tasha's powers flicking on and off. Rogue didn't scream any more, she slowly started to fade, her body jerking every once in a while. She suddenly saw flashes, of memories. Logan in a tank much like this, screaming as tears came from his eyes. New pain, new scenes, and feelings. Helplessness. Her own was bringing the deeply hidden one's Logan once felt. She almost choked at them. How the strongest man she'd ever know could feel so helpless and afraid. She closed her eyes, willing unconciousness to come. And suddenly everything stopped.

The odd high pitched noise, the bubbles, the fire. The pain was still throbbing, but at least it stopped increasing. She gave a small pained cry, quiet and broken to even her own ears. More of a whimper really. Her arms and legs had large gashes in them where the metal had sunk in and cut through her flesh. They weren't gaping open, but they still were deep and bleeding. She'd healed a cut forehead with Logan's powers, and once even a sprained ankle in two hours. But this. This would kill her.

She closed her eyes, letting the darkness claim her.

"Did she make it?" 

"Yes, I think she'll live. Out like a light. The next hour or so will tell, but nicely done. Congratulations." He shook hands with another doctor who grinned and wiped his forehead of sweat.

  
Cyclops walked down the long hall, full of rooms. Barred doors that led to imprisoned mutants. They couldn't attract attention yet, so freeing any wasn't an option. The others followed him, Logan was directly on his heals, Jean was behind him and Storm took up the back. 

"It's just past those doors, that's where the main testing is done." Jean said as Logan turned and looked at her.

"Her scent's everywhere, you sure she's there?" He asked as she shrugged.

"If she isn't she's in no real danger, if she is then we'll get her. We just have to remember that they have armed guards." She said as he nodded, looking at the doors they were about to enter. Smelling her was torture, just knowing she was in this place was killing him. She was too good for this, too kind and loving.

  
'BOOM!'

The room full of doctors and surgeons turned to see the main security doors, leading to the prisoners blow clear off it's hinges. Security was immediatly called.

Cyclops entered scanning for guards and saw none, the others moving in next to him. Jean froze a doctor a few feet away who was reaching for something under a counter. Guards would be here soon enough.

"I don't see her." Cyclops said as he looked at the tables near by, two mutants lay on them unconcious. Storm gently grabbed his arm, her eyes fixed in horror at the tank that held Rogue. He looked where she was and then to Logan who was already running. 

The men who'd been in the room were standing back or exiting the room quickly. Logan rushed to the tank, his face destorted in horror as he saw her floating in the red water. He looked at the tank, realizing it was too thick to break and he could hurt her in the process. He turned to a man who was standing near and grabbed his neck tightly.

"Open it." His simple command came out in a low growl. The man nodded quickly and reached for some controls on a computer, pushing buttons and flicking switches. Soon he saw bubbles in the tank as it drained and the glass began to slid down. 

He rushed to it and watched as the water disappeard. Her body lay still on the bottom of the tank, crumpled in a ball. Once the glass was down all the way he sank down next to her. He pulled her wet body into his arms and unhooked the mask from her face, and pulled the wires from her body. He looked at the wounds on her arms and legs and ground his teeth together, it was the same. They'd done the same torture to her as they did to him all those years ago. Except she didn't heal as fast as he did, Blood seeped from her wounds and he helplessly tried to stop it. For the first time in months he wished he wasn't immune to her powers so he could heal her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as he held her close. Suddenly a shot rang out. He turned to see Cyclops exchanging blows with uniformed soldier. The Friends of Humanity no doubt.

"Logan, let's move!" He gave the order as Wolverine pulled Rogue tightly to his chest and sprinted to the group.

"She alright?" Jean asked as she threw a dozen men across the room with a burst of telekinisis.

"I think so, she's startin' to heal already." He said as she looked at the young woman worriedly.

"Get her outta here!" Cyclops shouted to the others as he backed his way to them. Logan ran back the way they'd come, as Storm blew a gust of winds through the halls after they all passed. Blasting the prison doors open, and busting pieces of cieling and wall lose. People began to rush from the rooms and she walked to each one following the group but still checking the rooms. Suddenly she stopped.

Tasha lay limp on the floor, her eyes closed and her lips a light blue. She gently picked the girls body up and rushed after the others.

When they got to the blackbird Scott waited for Storm to catch up and a pained expression crossed his face as he saw what she had in her arms. He looked at the dead girl and sighed, letting Storm on and climbing in behind her.

  
Jean walked to Rogue and smiled as she removed one of her bandages. Blood soaked the white cloth, but the wound was gone. Logan sat up groggily from his spot next to Rogue, his head resting on his arms as he leaned on the bed. He looked down to where Jean was removing bandages from Rogue's legs and arms and sighed. She was fine. Just a couple hours ago he couldn't even hold her hand cause it's flesh was shredded from the metal welding to her small bones. Now they were once again, smooth and delicate. He gripped her hand firmly and squeezed absently. 

"Well she's just fine. Sleeping like rock." Jean said as she looked at him, a serious look on his face. "Alot happened to her, we're lucky." Logan nodded as she sighed, looking at a chart then setting it down next to Rogue.

"You saved her." She said as he sighed. "You saved her then, and because of that she survived this. No matter where you were, you saved her life." She said as he smiled. Maybe, but he still couldn't ignore the pain of not being able to stop this from ever happening to her. A sudden movement in his palm stopped his train of thought.

Rogue didn't know where she was, she only knew that she was no longer under water. She jerked involutarily as she slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. She saw lights, and then her heart caught in her throat.

"Logan!" She reached out for him and he enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly as Jean slowly walked out the door, leaving them alone. Her weak arms held him as tightly as possible, not wanting to let go. "Oh God! I thought ah was dahin'!" She cried into his chest as he stroked her hair and rocked her gently.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here." He said as he closed his eyes, his face blissful as he revealed in the feeling of her alive in his arms. He held her for a few minutes more then Jean came and took her to do some X-Rays. He watched her go, about to get up and follow when he accidently knocked the chart Jean had been reading onto the floor. He gave Jean a wave of his hand, saying he'd catch up and they went on.

He set the chart back down, when his eyes caught some of the words. Big words, some he couldn't understand. And most of those words were things that had been injected into her. Severe electrical shock damage, malnurished, dehidration, and severe lacerations to the arms and legs. And of course the newly aquired ability to become invisible, which was already fading. He clenched his jaw, and laid his fists at his side. Those political white coats better thank their lucky stars she was ok, otherwise they'd be six feet under.

  
Rogue laid on the X-Ray table, as jean prepaed the machine. Logan came in and walked to her side, wiping the hair from her face. She smiled up at him.

"Alright Rogue," Jean said as she turned to them, "I just want you to relax, and stay still. Ok?" She asked as Rogue nodded. Jean motioned for Logan to back away and pushed a button. 

Rogue jerked as she was pulled into the small circular tunnel, then everything was silent and still. Was that it? She wondered as she looked around her. Suddenly a loud FOOM! could be heard as brilliant lights were turned on and surrounded her in light. The lights around her light up and then turned off in different intervals and she glanced at each nervously. Suddenly her breathing was labored and flashes of being in the huge tank filled with water flooded her mind. Bright lights, flashes, pain. She held onto reality knowing she was in no danger here, but still sinking into panic. 

Jean looked at the monitor before her. She'd placed a heart monitor on Rogue's chest and it beeped vigorously, quickening as the lights of the x-ray flashed on and off.

"She ok?" Logan asked as Jean nodded.

"I think it's just a little trama from her ordeal. She'll be fine." With that the machine finished it's job and the table moved out, as soon as it stopped Rogue quickly slipped off of it. Tearing the tiny square patch off of her chest, which Jean had put there.

"You did great, it's alright." Jean assured her as Logan put his arms around her.

"Sorry." Rogue said as she breathed deeply. "I guess ah developed a bit uh clastrophobia. Ah'm alright." She smiled slightly as she sighed, looking at her x-rays on the large screen above Jean.

Her body was normal, nothing was added or taken away. No nine inch claws in her arms. Just metal bonded to her arms and legs. 

She looked down at her hands, flexing her fingers to feel the heavy metal in them now. Logan's hands were always heavy, she never really thought about what was beneath the skin. It felt...foriegn. She made a fist, her knuckles were solid and dense. It felt weird to have such a substance inside her body. She remembered the pain, some of it. But it seemed very far away, and clouded. 

"That's alright, we're glad you made it. Tasha's death really shook some of the kids." Jean said as Rogue suddenly froze, her eyes wide.

"Tasha's dead?" She asked as Jean looked at her curiously.

"You didn't know?" Jean asked as she stared at Rogue, dipping into her mind slightly. "Do you remember how you were brought there or what you were doing when you were taken?" Rogue nodded, suddenly thinking of the words to use, knowing she should remember, but her mind was blank. It was like remembering a name that was just on the tip of your tounge. She paused then shook her head.

"I know I should." She said as she looked down at her hands.

"You and Tasha were at the movies when you were taken. Sometime during your imprisonment they forced you to absorb Tasha and she died." Jean's voice was steady as she moved to lay a gentle hand on Rogues shoulder. "You still have her abilities, but for some reason they're fading. Possibly because she herself couldn't control them well." Rogue nodded, tears in her eyes. "You had no choice Rogue, remember that." She said as the younger mutant sighed and swallowed hard.

"Did they do this to her? Ah mean, she didn't get any...things done to her?" She said in a questioned tone as Jean shook her head.

"No, not that we can tell. She didn't have anything in her blood stream and no nerve damage." Was it so horrible that Rogue would have rather her friend died than endured? She exchanged a look with Logan who held the girl tightly.

"Well, ah do remember, uh, bein' shocked...I don't remember why." She looked to Logan who's worried gaze locked with hers. "Maybe there's no reason why...for any of it." She finished as she shook her head, willing the pain and helpless feeling to leave. "Can ah leave? Go to our room instead of here?" She asked as Jean looked to Logan who nodded, his silent promise to tell her if anything happened. She nodded and Rogue wiped the tears from her eyes as she smiled at Logan.

"Let's go, ah wanna see the sun. Ah haven't for...how many days was I gone?" She asked as Logan helped her walk up the stairs even though he was sure she had recovered fully. 

"Two." He said as he noted the time. "But the sun's not up yet, It'll be another hour or so." He said as she nodded.

"I'll wait."

They sat on the porch with a blanket draped over them for the remainder of the night, and watched the sun rise. Logan smiled as he looked down at his chest and saw she was sleeping heavily, her face so peaceful. He ran a finger along the side of her face, his eyes soft as they traced her features. How could they do something so volatile to such a beautiful creature. The most beautiful woman in the world, the girl held the sun in her eyes. 

He picked her up gently and carried her inside as the house began to wake and the stars disappeared, birds singing cheerfully. 

He hadn't slept in two days, but with her in his arms he could just lay forever. He'd never felt so helpless in all his days, and vowed never to again. But for now he simply watched her sleep, her face placid and calm. She was born good and no matter what happened to her she was always gentle and warm, never bitter. She was an angel and he thanked God every day that she was his. His kind, beautiful angel, his girl...his Rogue.

  
The End.  
For now...  



End file.
